Terra Novian Disaster
by Sickening-Emotional-Disease
Summary: He left. Im solo and heartbroken and scared. Then, I'm in a mysterious place. Filled with new dangers. The ones that found me call it Terra Nova. I call it my new home, where I can start over and create a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm new. Obviously. I kind of came up with this while I was shaving. Yes, all my ideas come while in the bathroom don't judge. I've decided to stick Bella in Terra Nova. Great right?

Disclaimer: I don't own yet! I have to go through a 12 year plan in order to own dinosaur paradise (in my opinion) and sexy werewolves.

A/N: I also would love it if you, my awesome new readers, would go and tell me what you think of my story on (www. wattpad . com) It's called The Servants of History. My username is PandemoniumEpidemic4. I'd really appreciate it. It's just getting started and it's important to me.

* * *

**Bella**

I was scared, lonely, and heartbroken. The wind fiercely whipped around my numb body. The ongoing storm nonexistent to me. I was running. Stupidly trying to follow _him_. I knew it was pointless. He was probably halfway across Washington.

He's gone, he's gone, he's gone! My mind screamed at me. Agony was ripping across me in horrifying waves. I fell to the ground on my knees. The last sounds I heard were the chirping of terrified birds and the pelting of rain against the forest floor.

* * *

When I awoke it was still dark, but I somehow knew I wasn't in Forks. I heard the roars of something scary. The calls of mysterious beings. I whimpered in pain as I tried to sit up.

My neck was bloody and bruised. My legs were tired and barely able to move. I prevailed though. And scooted until my back hit a large tree. I lifted my knees and rested my chin against them.

_Where am I? What is this place?_

I cried myself to sleep, wondering if _he_ would come save me. I needed _him_. _He_ gave me strength.

The next time I was awoken it was to a bright light shining in my eyes.

The man holding the flashlight gasped as I opened one lid then the other and looked at him through my watery bloodshot eyes.

"Can you speak?" and then I broke down. I wailed.

"Edward!" I cried. "Don't! Stop! Why are you leaving me? Am I not enough? Why!" I was hysterical in my crying. The tears couldn't stop. My vision blurred and I collapsed in the man's arms.

"Miss, please miss, are you able to walk or anything?" I tried to say no but it came out as blubbering.

He quickly had me in his arms bridal style, and carried me off. I was seated in a comfortable seat. Maybe in a car?

"Who's she?" A female voice asked.

"I don't' know. I found her on the ground and when I asked if she could speak she cried about some guy named Edward."

"So Reynolds finally got a girl? Cool!" another said.

I loud slap resonated through the space and moments later an, "ow!"

"Well let's notify Commander Taylor and bring her back to Terra Nova."

Terra Nova? Where's that at? Oh my god where am I? What insane people picked me up?

A crackly voice filled the car, almost like a walkie talkie or an intercom.

"Lieutenant Washington to Commander Taylor."

"What's wrong Wash?" The voice on the intercom said.

"We've just found a young lady out here stranded. Hysterical and needing medical assistance immediately."

The voice paused, "Bring her to Terra Nova ASAP, and try to gather information about her. Keep her talking. Get her mind off of anything hurting her."

"Can do sir. We'll see you in about an hour. We're only 3 clicks away."

The guy that found me sat beside me.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"B-B-Bella," I whimpered, "Isabella Swan."

"Well hello Bella. I'm Mark Reynolds, this is Laura Reilly, Dunham, and Alicia Washington."

"Hi M-Mark. D-do you know where I am?"

"This is Terra Nova sweetheart."

"Terra Nova?"

"Have you never heard of it?"

"No."

"Well what year are you from?"

"2008 why?" I asked, confused?

Everyone turned sharply to look at me.

"How can that be? The time rift was not discovered until 2142."

I was shocked, "W-what?"

"How'd you get here?" Laura asked.

"I don't know! I just woke up and I was here and I was bruised and bloody. I just want to rest and forget about him."

"Who's him?" Dunham wondered curiously.

"His name is Edw-" I couldn't continue. My heart felt like it was tearing and I cried out from the pain.

"Bella! Are you ok." Mark panicked.

I panted heavily, "I think so. It's just too painful to say his name."

"I understand." Alicia said grimly.

"Well we're about four minutes from Terra Nova." Laura informed us.

"So what's your favorite color?" Dunham asked.

I responded quickly, "Any type of green."

We pulled up to a guarded community.

"Welcome to Terra Nova." Mark said with a goofy grin on his face.

I attempted to smile but it came as a grimace.

Dunham and Mark lifted me out of the vehicle and were about to set me down when I cried out in pain.

"What happened?"

"My neck burns!"

I was pulled back into strong arms and carried off.

"Mrs. Shannon can you help her?"

"Oh my, Mark what's wrong with her?"

"Her neck and maybe her legs. Just please give her a full body check. I'm extremely worried."

"Ok Mark."

I was laid on a soft bed in the hospital-like place and immediately the sterile smells I've become accustomed to engulfed me.

"Bella? I am Dr. Shannon. Can you tell me if you remember how you ended up in the forest?"

"I'm sorry," I replied, "but I really do not remember. The last thing I remember is trying to chase after Ed- _him_ in the forest behind my house."

"Where did you live?"

"Forks, Washington."

"It's a small quaint place. I've been before on a conference trip. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was an extreme genius. He was the one that discovered the time rift with the help of his son, Emmett."

I felt like the wind was knocked out of my lungs.

"What year is this?" I asked startled.

"This is 85 million years before 2149."

I felt queasy.

"Oh I'm going to barf."

A bucket was quickly held to my mouth while hands held my hair back. Chunks spewed out of my mouth and into the bucket for at least five minutes.

"Well Bella, I'd bet you have pneumonia and hypothermia. You fractured a rib, pulled your femur muscle, and you have some concerning internal bruising of the neck and upper back."

I sighed, "Well I've had worst."


	2. Cute and Happy And then?

Sup! I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I know I've been gone for a little… I've been busy. Like super busy. But I'm here with a new chapter now! I have a question… would you guys like a short chapter every three days or a long chapter every other Saturday or Friday (I haven't decided which day yet.) Just tell me in your reviews.

* * *

_**Bella**_

I loved being here. Everyone in the hospital was so nice. They wanted to check my vitals and make sure I was adjusting to the new environment ok. I heard I'd be able to leave tomorrow and report for orientation with the kids from the 11th pilgrimage the next day.

A knock on the door broke through the quiet silence.

"Hey Bellasaurus! How are you?"

"I'm great Zoe-rex. I just don't want to be cooped up in here for long."

"Mommy said you get out tomorrow though so I thought you might be happy."

"Oh believe me, I'm extremely glad. I would love to explore."

I absolutely **adored** Zoe Shannon. She was the spitting image of what I imagine her mother would look like if she were younger.

Then, Mark showed up. He gave a big bright smile at the sight of Zoe and lifted her up into his arms.

When those two were around it made the pain less noticeable. Around them, I could give a genuine smile without feeling constipated.

"To what do I owe the pleasure lovelies?" I asked.

Mark gave a cheeky grin, "Well I was just notified that I would be given the delightful experience of sharing a home with you lovely Bells."

A shocked expression quickly masked over my face.

"_Seriously_!" I squealed excitedly.

He nodded in response and opened his arms out so I could hug him as hard as I could attempt. Which by the way was a lame attempt because really, the boy has abs like solid frigging steal.

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard followed by many gunshots and sirens. Red lights span around in the usually calm hospital.

Mark's voice sounded urgent and rough as he began to talk, "Stay down, be quiet and stay alert got, it girls?"

We nodded vigorously and ducked down..

His communicator went off.

"Reynolds get the _hell_ down here." Commander Taylor demanded.

"On my way sir had to get Zoe and Bella situated safely."

In the background were many screams of terror, coughing, loud commands, marching, and roars.

Just what the hell was going on?

* * *

Bites lip… I'm super nervous… I haven't updated as frequently as you all would have like and then it's super short.. I am deeply sorry but is 12:30 in the morning and my sister won't shut up and the side of my head is throbbing and I kinda finished this chapter 2 weeks after I began it and soooo much has happened.. Like the fact I finally had my first kiss! Yes at 14 I am officially a boss! I feel proud!

Super sorry it's so short. Think about my question at the top ya'know I'd really like to know your opinions.

I am also going to start a Harry Potter fic based off of Snow White and the Huntsman.. Just because I was uber curious.

Sianara! Err.. However you spell eeet.


End file.
